


bite

by wangja (verseven)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Biting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, it's a teensy bit on the kinky side, lapslock, this ship torpedoes itself across the seven seas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseven/pseuds/wangja
Summary: despite the “pure” image yugyeom projected towards the fans, his boyfriend was into some kinky shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to clarify that both are of legal age. 
> 
> i'd also like to thank she who does not wish to be named for the idea (which was basically yugyeom removing someone's scarf and biting their neck) and hotfruits for beta'ing.

it was a rare but unexpected day off for the group, which everyone decided to take advantage of by staying inside and sleeping in. bambam had plans, which included burrowing under his covers and staying warm until lunch time. but it seemed like fate, mainly his boyfriend, had other plans for him.

which was why bambam was currently curled up in the corner of the dance studio at jype instead of in his warm and cozy bed, supporting his best friend and trying not to freeze his ass off.

winter in korea was hard for bambam; it had never been this cold back home. he'd even swapped his usual black leather jacket and tight pants for sweaters and leg warmers today. seoul winter was hard on his fashion sense too. 

he checked his twitter while yugyeom practiced his choreography for hit the stage. yugyeom had been annoyingly secretive about the whole performance, only showing the members the solo part.

an hour passed. bambam’s fingers weren’t as cold as they were when they’d first come in and he was warmly comfortable in his supine position on the leather sofa. yugyeom pushed his feet aside and sat down to catch his breath. the track restarted but yugyeom was done. 

bambam continued to scroll down his instagram feed. he liked all the pictures his siblings had uploaded; all of them were in summer clothing. how he wished he was under the warm thailand sun right now. his mother had been nagging him to come visit as soon as he got a break. maybe he’d take yugyeom with him too.

he was about to check his snapchat notifications when he felt the tug on his scarf. he thought maybe yugyeom was cold or something so he let the other boy take it off. 

what he didn’t expect, however, was yugyeom straddling his waist and putting his mouth on his neck.

bambam’s heart jumped and he dropped the phone. it landed with a clack on the floor and he seriously hoped the screen hadn’t cracked. yugyeom gave no fucks though and took this opportunity to pin bambam’s wrists above his head.

“woah, woah wait –“ bambam’s protest was cut off as yugyeom pressed a kiss against his neck. his lips were warm but his nose was cold. 

yugyeom kissed up and down, wherever he could reach. he kissed bambam on the mouth before returning to his neck. he sucked on the skin and bit him.

 _‘oh fuck.’_ yugyeom had pulled out the big gun. he licked the bite, soothing the burn with his tongue. bambam bit down on his moan.

despite the “pure” image yugyeom projected towards the fans, his boyfriend was into some kinky shit. 

yugyeom was burning up. bambam could feel the heat through the layers he was wearing. yugyeom was now placing kisses on the bite and the bite burned, in a good way, whenever he pressed his lips against it. bambam groaned and turned his neck to the side.

yugyeom let go of his wrists to grab him by the waist and pulled him down, so that bambam’s head was no longer cushioned on the arm of the couch. he loved how yugyeom manhandled him and the other boy used it to his advantage. 

hands brushed against the skin of his waist and his pulse jumped. yugyeom’s hands were warm on his skin and the way they spread around his waist and held him firm turned him on even more.

he put his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. kissing yugyeom was one of his favorite things; he kissed with his whole body. 

still kissing, yugyeom trailed his hands down to bambam’s jeans and started unbuttoning. through the haze the endorphins had put his mind in, bambam remembered that they were at the studio. 

“babe, stop,” he broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath. “we’re not home.” he brought yugyeom’s hands back up. they both were breathing harshly, trying to calm down. bambam hated being the voice of reason (which was why he was almost never the voice of reason) but they couldn’t afford to get caught. even the group didn’t know they were dating.

yugyeom sighed, not pleased, but nodded. bambam smiled at him, neck still tingling and laid yugyeom’s head down on his chest. they curled up on the sofa, just cuddling with intervals of lazy kissing and tickling in between. bambam was feeling hot and yugyeom was sticky with sweat but he didn’t say anything; he was too comfortable and starting to fall asleep...

-

he was roused from sleep by nichkhun. he blinked and suddenly realized the position they were in but nichkhun just shushed him like it was normal to discover boys like this.

“the group’s gonna be here for practice in fifteen minutes. go.”  
-

when they reached home, bambam got a message from nichkhun. it was a picture of him and yugyeom curled up together; with bambam burrowed into the other boy’s chest and yugyeom’s head resting on top of his.

_‘like two cats curled up together ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ’_

**Author's Note:**

> bambam in big sweaters is A Thing, okay. 
> 
> nichkhun secretly ships everyone.
> 
> i hope you like~


End file.
